


Glitter vs. Guadalupe

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Glitter vs. Guadalupe [1]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: High School, Humor, Other, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-07 06:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Glitter found out that Guadalupe has perfect attendance than her.





	1. Chapter 1

Glitter Starlight walked into a classroom.

"Glitter you're late" 

Glitter sit next to Phelia.

"Hey Glitter guess what I got perfect attendance"

"That's great Phelia"

"Guadalupe you're early"

The classmates cheered

Glitter growled 

The school bell rings

Glitter closed her locker.

Glitter said "Ugh I'm tired of it! I'm trying to get a perfect attendance award I'm not gonna let Guadalupe waltz in here and showed me up again!?"

Phelia said "Uh Glitter I think she beat you for homecoming queen"

Glitter growled


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning

Glitter saws a D- on her test paper.

Glitter's jaw dropped

"Guadalupe you got an A+"

The students cheered

Glitter growled

Transition

Phelia said "Just shake it up Glitter"

Glitter was crying as her mascara was running.

Glitter said "Why is Guadalupe better than me!?"

Enid walked to Glitter and Phelia.

"Hey guys we're having a party at Guadalupe's house wanna come"

Phelia said "I'll go"

Glitter's eyes widen

Glitter said "Uh I'll go!"

Enid said "Good luck guys"

Glitter and Phelia sighed in relief.


End file.
